Virtual and augmented reality devices have wide applications in various fields, including engineering design, medical surgery practice, military simulated practice, and video gaming. Haptic or kinesthetic stimulations recreate the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to a user, and are frequently implemented with virtual and augmented reality devices. In certain applications, haptic stimulations are desired at locations where dexterity and motion of the user cannot be impeded. Conventional haptic devices that are to be worn, however, are cumbersome and therefore impede dexterity and motion of the user. Furthermore, conventional haptic devices are typically limited to one type of haptic stimulation, typically vibration (i.e., information transfer is one dimensional). Challenges persist in creating haptic devices with compact designs that are able to create multiple types of haptic stimulations (i.e., a single device with multi-dimensional information transfer capabilities).